Marc21 Crib Sheet for Cataloguers
Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets This cribsheet is more detailed than the one intended for copy cataloguers. Examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Leader: ''' Record status: '''n (new record) or c''' (copied record). Type of record: '''a language material. Bibligraphical level: m''' monograph. '''007 for CD-ROMS c''' computer file '''o optical disk 008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) ♣ 1 Only use if not text. ♣ 2 These have to be entered in alphabetical order so there is no way to indicate prime content. Therefore, if the other contents are minor, use the prime code only. ♣ 3 Include 505 - formatted content note. ♣ 4 Fill this out for poetry, fiction etc rather than putting genre in a 6XX field 020 ## ISBN ''' '''040 '''If it is a new record Talis will automatically add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record Talis will add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row when you press 'save'. '''041 language code Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: * 0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation * 1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # $a - Language code of text/sound track or separate title ® $j - Language code of subtitles or captions ® 041 1# $aeng$hrus 1XX ''' Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) '''240 Uniform title$lLang (Use if translation) 240 14 $aThe Pickwick papers.$lFrench 245 Title proper :$bother title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work$hGMD /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field, 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 00 $aLove from Joy :$bletters from a farmer's wife.$nPart III,$p1987-1995, At the bungalow. 245 10 $aHow to play chess /$cKevin Wicker ; with a foreword by David Pritchard ; illustrated by Karel Feuerstein. 245 00 $aWelcome to Korea :$b2002 Fifa World Cup$hCD-ROM /$cThe Korean Organising Committee for the 2002 FIF World Cup Korea/Japan. Glucksman Library house rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) Further house rule: For CD-ROMs use the term 'CD-ROM' as the GMD in the 245 field. This is not a term given in the GMD terminology list in AACR2 §1.1.C, but hopefully is clearer for users than the terms listed. It is listed as an option for SMD's (see below). 246 varying form of title. This is a repeatable field, which is good for video materials. 246 1# $iAugmented title:$aDevelopment of electro-optical laser velocimeter system for flame studies 250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 260 $aPlace ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aNew York ;$aDublin :$bSpringer Verlag,$c1977. s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 No. of volumes and/or pagination / SMD :$billustrative matter ;$csize 300 ## $a11 vol. :$bill., plates, ports.;$c24 cm. 300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. 300 ## $a1 compact disc ;$c4 3/4 in. Specific Material Designation SMD: In order to generate a CD icon in Talis the word compact disc must be used. The terms recommended in AACR2 section 9.5, e.g. computer disk or CD-ROM do not generate the required icon. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 500 General notes. 501 (With Note) 501 ##$aWith: The reformed school /John Dury. London : Printed for R. Wasnothe, 1850 502 Dissertation note 502 ## $aInaug.--Diss.--Heidelberg, 1972. 502 ## $aThesis (M.A.)--University College, London, 1969. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''505 Contents note. Include for Festschrifts and CDs and for anything where you think it would be helpful. If you have both a hypertext link to a contents table and a contents note, remove the hypertext link. 505 0# $apt. 1. Carbon -- pt. 2. Nitrogen -- pt. 3. Sulphur -- pt. 4. Metals. 505 00 $gvol. 1.$tThe history of Anne Arundel County.--$gvol. 2.$tThe history of...volumes omitted from example--$gvol. 23 505 00 $tQuark models /$rJ. Rosner --$tIntroduction to gauge theories of the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions /$rC. Quigg 525 Supplements or special issues Information on the existence of supplements or special issues (usually unnamed) that are neither catalogued as separate records nor recorded in field 770 (Supplement/Special Issue Entry). 525 ##$aSeparately paged supplement accompanies v. 5. 525 ## $aAccompanied by a CD-ROM. 533 (Reproduction Note) 533 ##$aPhotocopy.$bSeattle, Wash. :$cUniversity of Washington,$d1979.$e28 cm. 538 System details note ® 538 ## $aSystem requirements: PC386DX/33 or faster; 4MB RAM (8MB recommended); Windows 3.1 or 95 (recommended); 640x480 SVGA monitor, 256 colors; doublespeed CD-ROM drive, mouse. 561 Donation note 561 ## $aFrom the collection of L. McGarry, 1948-1957.$5IE-LiU. 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. 7XX Added entry House Rule: Do not use subfield $t as this can make the authorities untidy. 700 Personal Name: 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 12 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tSelections.$lGerman.$f1982. 710 Corporate Name: ''' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) '''740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title: 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. 856 Electronic Location and Access ® 856 42 $uhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0492931/$zConnect to Internet Movie Database entry. Indicators: *First - Access method :4 - HTTP *Second - Relationship :# - No information provided :0 - Resource :1 - Version of resource :2 - Related resource :8 - No display constant generated 911 Online Access Codes (Local field) 911 ## $acode$s#IE.LiU. 911 ## $a7451-20122-46158-134$s#IE.LiU. CB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop